Good Day
by sakkaku-kun
Summary: People are a lot of things. Sakurako Shin was one, and Tsurugi Kyousuke was another. OC/Tsurugi K. (I suck at summarizing, I apologize.) two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, sakkaku-kun here with a first ever story. I hope I'm not rusty, I seemed to have lost touch on my writing skills after I got busy because of School. ^^;; Also, reviews are always appreciated, as well as flames (please don't be too harsh on me. OTL) The Stories I write, and will eventually write might be a little AU or OC, because I'm still watching Inazuma Eleven GO at the same time with Chrono Stone and the original Inazuma Eleven, so it might take a while for me to understand what the story plot is. ^^;**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone, or their characters.**

**I only own my OC, which is Sakurako Shin.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Sakurako Shin has many roles to the members of Raimon.

Starting from Raimon's Second Team's former Captain, Ichino Nanasuke's neighbor and friend, Kirino Ranmaru's soulmate, and the Team's reserved Forward with lightning fast speed.

"Ichino-kun, good morning!" Shin called out the moment she had stepped foot outside her House's gate. Ichino Nanasuke, who had been waiting for her smiled and waved at his friend.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan." He greeted back, a happy smile on his face as his feet moved forward towards their destination. Shin quickly followed her friend, her mouth already moving, spewing out words that told the tale of her newest dream she had as the male beside her just smiled and listened, intervening her story-telling few times to correct her grammar in which she replied with a blush of embarrassment and a pout.

"And I was so cool in my dream, I had a really cool Keshin and I—" Her words got stuck in her throat as she caught sight of a familiar mop of Persian blue hair pass by the road a few feet away from the two teens. The memory of her dream quickly disappeared from her mind and her feet took quick steps towards where she had last seen the person pass by, leaving a confused Ichino behind. Turning a corner, she was disappointed to see that this person was nowhere in sight.

'_Must be my imagination.'_ She sighed, shoulders slumping in disappointment and her head hung low.

Ichino, who had finally caught up with the red-head,asked, "What was that about, Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing," She quickly replied, a chuckle emitting from her throat as she grabbed hold of her arm, a feat she does whenever she's nervous. The look Ichino gave her made her gulp nervously and she turned and took quick steps towards School, "I-I just thought I saw someone from Class!" was her excuse.

"H-Hey, wait up! Sakura-chan!" It took a few seconds for Ichino to realize that he was left behind, yet again. Just as he was passing by, his eyes caught sight of the same Persian blue hair that Shin had seen earlier, realization dawning upon him as a knowing smile spread across his lips.

'_This is such a bummer.'_ Shin sighed for the second time that day, her head lost in the sea of thoughts about a certain ace striker, but as she looked up towards the bright sky, a small smile crawled towards her lips. Not to worry, today will be a good day.

_A calculating, but anxious girl helplessly in love with one of Raimon's forward and ace striker, Tsurugi Kyousuke._

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke is a lot of things.

The former Captain of Black Knights, a Forward and the Team's ace Striker, a cool and quiet demeanor, and a former SEED.

"That's enough practice for now." Shindou Takuto's voice rang throughout the Soccer building, with everyone agreeing and going to the bench for his or her water jugs. Tsurugi watched as everybody talked and chatted happily before turning his head and continued to dribble the soccer ball.

A few faces turned and watched as the Former SEED trained by himself, a look of amazement evident in their faces. "Heh, Tsurugi really wants to get better, hm?"

Kirino Ranmaru took a quick glance at his left, seeing his soulmate, Sakurako Shin, watching the dark-haired forward train. "Shin." He quietly called out, but his voice went to deaf ears. He did an epic sigh before snapping his fingers in front of her, successfully snapping the sakura colored eyed girl from her daydream of dark-haired knights and red-head princesses, "Ask Yamana-chan for a picture, it'll last longer." He smiled playfully at Sakurako, whose face was now the same shade as her untamed hair.

"I-I wasn't staring Ranmaru!" Shin had defended, her brows knitting together as her cheeks flared. Of course you weren't, Kirino had retorted before patting the smaller teen's head and walking off to talk to the other members.

Being left alone by her eternal friend, Shin was left to pout by herself and was later on approached by Seto Midori. "Sakurako-chan."

Turning towards one of the Team's manager, Shin inclined her head and looked up at the taller girl, "What is it, Midori-chan?" Yes, she was rather close to the Managers, seeing as they were all girls.

"You know it's almost Valentine's Day." A blink of confusion was her answer before Midori sighed at how clueless Shin can sometimes get. "Which means you can confess your feelings soon."

"Confess my feelings?" A lightbulb had popped out before she stood up defensively, "M-Midori-chan, I told you already that Ran-chan and I are just really close friends!"

Midori could feel a headache coming. "Not him, aho."

"Then who?"

Sorano Aoi thought it was a good idea to finally speak up, "You know who, Sakurako-chan."

"I… don't…?" Of course by now, Sakurako Shin had already realized what they were talking about, She was just too stubborn to admit the truth to them.

"Does the name Tsurugi Kyousuke ring a be—!" Sorano Aoi's eyes had widened when the red-headed forward tackled her and covered her mouth. Shin quickly scanned the field, finding that none seemed to hear the bluenette's sentence and sighed in relief, although the shade of red her face seemed to deepen.

"Aoi-chan!" She had whined, he shoulder stiff when the apple of her eye took a quick glance at their direction before he began walking over to the rest of the members.

"It's no use hiding the fact that you like him, Sakura-chan." Yamana Akane had interjected, a happy smile on her face. A childish pout seemed to like Sakurako's lips, and the three managers grinned at each other before nodding. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

"Help? B-But I don't nee—" Cutting off Shin's sentence, Midori had shoved a water bottle and a towel in her arms before pushing the smaller girl towards the direction of the tall, dark-haired male, "M-Midori-chan?!"

"Shut up for a moment and just give it to him!" And with a final shove, she quickly walked back to the other two girls.

Tsurugi Kyousuke felt a shove behind him and turned around, eyes casted up before finding no one then casting his eyes downward, finally seeing a mop of reddish-brown hair that he knows only belonged to someone. "Sakurako-san?"

Sakurako visibly stiffened before her she took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles, mustering up all her courage and craning to look up at her teammate, "It was a nice practice." Wow, wasn't she awkward. She mentally cursed herself on the inside, pretty sure that everyone was watching them by now. "Here, I thought you might need it." She shyly handed over the water bottle to him, waiting for him to take it.

If he could have, he would have grinned, but Tsurugi Kyousuke wasn't that kind of person so he just gave the small girl a smile before taking the bottle from her hands, ignoring the obvious spark that flew from his fingertips up to his arms when his fingers nimbly brushed against hers. "Thank you, Sakurako-san."

"You know you can call me Sakura, like the rest of them, right?" It was an instinct that she had grown accustomed to, "We're fr—teammates, aren't we?" The grin on her face almost made him smile. Almost.

"Alright, Sakura-chan."

And with that, the two forwards talked about soccer by themselves—mostly Sakurako, with a few audiences hidden from the sea of blue and yellow uniforms.

At times like these, Tsurugi Kyousuke wished he wasn't that stubborn, so he could, by any chance, move closer to the person who had started talking about soccer so passionately that made her eyes sparkle in delight, unknown to him that he was the reason for that spark.

Yup, today was a good day.

_A hopeful boy, pretending not to care about a certain dark haired reserved forward player, Sakurako Shin._

* * *

So how was it? Good? Fair? or just down right bad? OTL


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! sakkaku-kun with the part 2 of our two-shot! ^-^ I hope I haven't been keeping you guys waiting. ㅠㅠ Lately, I've been having ideas, but I can't seem to type them down :C Well, I'll try my best to feed you guys with more Inazuma Eleven (GO and Chrono Stone as well ;)) fanfics~ *^***

**Enjoy reading! ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**You should know by now I don't and I can't own Inazuma Eleven or their characters.**

**Sakurako Shin is mine though c:**

* * *

Valentine's was nearing, much to the delight of the girls at Raimon. You would be too, if your School had a Soccer Club with Talented and good-looking players. After all, Raimon was famous for Soccer.

Currently, Shin was at the Store, staring intently at something as if it was a life-changing decision.

Which probably was for her.

Hey, If you were Shin, choosing which chocolate brand was better just by looks was a hard decision, especially if you were to give it to someone special.

Her brows knit together in concentration, eyes gazing from one cover to another, as if it would give her the answer to her unvoiced question. Beside her, the three managers had animated sweatdrops running down the top of their heads.

"Um…" Shin started as she reached for the yellow pack. Midori, Aoi, and Akane anticipated eagerly but just as her fingers were to graze against the plastic cover…

She quickly pulled back.

"Sakura-chan, just choose already!" was Aoi's frustrated statement. Shin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish grin on her lips.

"I-I just don't know what to choose…" Ducking her head, she played with her fingers in an embarrassed manner. "Besides, this is my first time confessing to anyone, let alone on V-Valentines."

"Ha? But didn't you tell us that you gave chocolates to Kirino-kun last Valentines?" Midori quirked a brow, bemused at the smaller girl's sentence. That was a true fact. Shin really did give chocolate to Kirino Ranmaru last Valentines. She gave it during break period, when she barged into his classroom and practically tackled the feminine male and handing over the chocolates accompanied by a 'Happy Valentine's, Ran-chan~!'. It caught him off-guard, not to mention caused a stir of rumors that they were going out in secret. (Author's note: Shin is in the same grade as Captain and Kirino, which means she's a 2nd year.)

Shin's face quickly took the color of a tomato, the blush only becoming more visible from the paleness of her skin,

"T-That's because Ran-chan is my soulmate, my eternal friend! The chocolates were just… just… And I know what Ran-chan likes cause he tells me, T-Tsurugi-kun isn't Ran-chan so I don't know what he likes!"

The three girls blinked before turning to look at each other.

"I-In any case, l-let's just get both!" With a flustered face, she grabbed both the yellow and white packs from the shelf and stumbled over to the cashier to pay.

"If she ended up getting both..."

"Why'd she have to choose?" Sighing in defeat, the three trudged over the red-head.

* * *

At the very end, Shin had made a mess of her House's entire kitchen. The floor dirtied with flour and eggs, the kitchen tables covered with spilled chocolate and milk, and the walls splattered with an unknown substance that Shin didn't and wouldn't like to know.

But with an accomplished smile, she stared down at the chocolates she had made herself (of course, with the help of the three managers, but they left half-way since they would be making chocolates themselves.) "It's perfect!" She squealed and jumped up and down in her place, before walking happily towards one of the Kitchen's drawer and opening it, pulling a bag of clear plastic bags with an array of colors before jogging back to the table.

"I'll definitely give it to him." Shin said in determination once she had finished placing chocolates of different sizes in the clear bags. For an extra touch she had sealed it with a pink ribbon. But out of the many bags, one seemed to stand out.

It was a light purple clear bag, bigger than the others, with bigger chocolates inside. There was a single white chocolate in the bunch, shaped like a rabbit, with the kanji 'ai' written sloppily on it's tummy. This was the chocolate she had made solely for Tsurugi Kyousuke, and she was intent on giving it to him tomorrow.

* * *

Where did the courage she had yesterday go? It all seemed to go down the drain the next day.

Earlier in the day she had successfully given most of the Raimon Team their share of chocolates from her, even the Second Team and the Managers, along with the Coach and Counselor when she had passed them by or encountered any of them at the Hallways.

She had no chance to give him the chocolates she had so worked on during practice. It wasn't like she was shy to give it to him, in front of their teammates, no. She had even given one to their captain, Shindou Takuto along with a hug and to Ranmaru, with a playful wink. The thing was when she was about to give it to him, he just looked at his watch and excused himself then left.

It seemed like she'll never have the chance to give it to him.

With a dejected sigh, she slung her bag on her shoulder and waited for Ichino to get out of the restroom so they would walk together.

* * *

'_It can't be that bad.'_ Shin thought to herself as she waved good-bye to Ichino, who had a sudden call from his Mother to run some errands. Although she couldn't help but notice the bright letters on Ichino's phone that says 'Kirino Ranmaru' instead of 'Mom' but shrugged it off.

'_At least, Ranmaru got me… candies…'_

"Sakura-san?"

"Hm?" ears perking up at the mention of her name, Shin looked up with bright curious eyes, only for them to widen at the person who had called her.

It was none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke.

In front of her House.

It took a few minutes for her mind to process everything that was currently going on, but all she could think of was,

'_Tsurugi Kyousuke is in front of my House.'_

Her face burned as Tsurugi gave a small wave, feeling all the blood rush to her face, making her knees shake. "T-Tsurugi-kun, w-what are you doing here?"

Walking towards the tall boy, she mustered up a shy grin, watching as he shrugged leaned nonchalantly against the Wall. _'Kyaaa! So cool~!'_

"Kirino said you had something to give me."

Shin's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at Kyousuke, mouth agape. Realization dawned upon her as her mind reeled thoughts and put two and two together.

'_That… That sneak!'_ She mentally screamed, hoping that Kirino was eating something and was choking right now.

"Sakura-chan?" Kyousuke lightly tapped her shoulder, making the smaller one jump.

"O-Oh, u-um, y-yeah… Let me just…" Shin fumbled with the zipper of her School bag before pulling out the purple bag and handing it over to the bluenette.

* * *

Kyousuke blinked in surprise as a bag was shoved in his face, the sweet scent of chocolate hitting his nose as he stared down at the flushed face of the red-head. After a decent amount of seconds, the initial shock on his face drained was replaced by a growing pink shade on his cheeks.

Plucking the chocolate from her hands, he inspected before opening it, sensing the girl's eyes eyeing him causing an even more evident blush on his cheeks. Popping a small chocolate in his mouth, he chewed shyly, the flavor of the chocolate soothing his taste buds, "It's… It's good."

The way Shin's eyes had light up made the male want to just…

But he was Tsurugi Kyousuke, and he would never do something like that at such an early age. (Hey, they're like, 13 years old!)

Instead, he just leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Shin's forehead.

Well, there you have it.

He kissed her.

Kissed her.

It's just on the forehead, but hey, it's still a kiss.

As he walked past a blushing and dazed Shin behind, he couldn't help but smirk (because Tsurugi Kyousuke never grins – 3-) and wave a hand, not caring if she saw it or not,

"I'll be waiting for Next Valentine's."


End file.
